Just Be Friends-USUK One-shot
by Lucy's Wonderland Madness
Summary: After being three years together, what will happen when one falls out of love? A one-shot for Arthur and Alfred, based on the song Just Be Friends by Luka. I do not own Hetalia nor the song. Just made this for pure entertainment. Enjoy !


**_Just Be Friends; _**

**_USUK One-shot_**

**_ A one-shot for Arthur and Alfred, based on the song Just Be Friends by Luka. I do not own Hetalia nor the song. Just made this for pure entertainment. Enjoy~! _**

**XXX**

Everything seem like it was going perfect, even the sky was agreeing to be perfect. 'The perfect time for the third year anniversary being together.' The messy hair blond thought as he looked at the sky with a big smile.

Never has Arthur felt this happy once more again. As the British man continue his walk towards his beloved house, he couldn't help but just feel overjoyed that he has someone to call his love once more again.

**x**

As the young American stared at the wall in front of him, he couldn't help but feel guilt build up in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't do much but tell the truth but he didn't want to break _his _heart. He was too much afraid of that but he could continue denying the dull feeling that was growing in their relationship.

His heart was becoming confuse and it kept breaking every time he saw his smiling face. He didn't think and he felt it wasn't right. But he has gone to far in faking it any longer.

"I have to tell him today. I can no longer keep delaying this." Alfred mutter to himself as a small tear falls on his dried cheek.

**x**

As Arthur came up to the and knocked a couple of times, he felt nervous seeing Alfred. He wasn't sure why but there was a feeling that he didn't very much and hoped that it would go away because he didn't want anything to ruin the prefect day that was plan for them.

Hearing the footsteps, Arthur couldn't help but become excited for the day. Hanging out with his beloved for their third year anniversary and especially on a beautiful day.

**x**

Upon hearing the knocking on his door, he knew that Arthur had come to pick him up to go and hangout for their anniversary. But his heart seemed to stop beating and fall out. His hands became sweaty and his breath started to get shaggy. Feeling his throat tightened as he knew that he had to say something sooner before both of them got hurt more then there was need.

Sighing, he stood up and started his way towards the door. Dreading to be near it at the very moment.

Opening the door, there he saw Arthur standing, smiling happily. His emerald eyes shined brighter then ever and his smiled was more beautiful then ever. Letting out a sigh, he forced himself to smiled as he looked at the newly adult. Yes he was now eighteen years old, a year older then himself, but he didn't mind the age.

Allowing him to enter, he lead the way to the living room, feeling guilt build up in his stomach once more again he tried not to be too closed to Arthur. But how could he? He didn't want to break his heart but even so, he still was going too.

**x**

As Arthur followed his beloved, he felt an unpleasant feeling. Trying to ignore the emotion, Arthur slowly began to feel uneasy. Coming to the living room, both of the young men sat down in their own couch.

No one spoke a word, making the room be filled with uneasiness and anxious.

Worried that something was wrong Arthur stared at the floor with his hands clasp together. Debating to speak or not to speak. But Alfred beat him to it, "You know I care about you and that I want the best for you, right?"

Looking up, he saw Alfred slouching in the couch, staring at the ceiling as he spoke. Unsure how to feel, Arthur nodded his but as well trying to stay calm. "Of course."

"And that I will always love you."

Feeling his heart drop, Arthur looked down to his lap and tried his best to not let his voice break.

"Yes, I know."

The beating of his heart increase and the feeling of lost and worry grew. He knew something was going to go down and Alfred was about to say it anytime soon. To soon for his liking, but what could he do? Just sit there and listen to what he was going to say.

_"No matter what we do, life is just like that." _He muttered. Not bother to look at Arthur at all because he knew that if he looked at him, he would see his heart breaking by the words he was going to utter out loud. He knew he was an idiot for not saying something earlier. But he let the relationship continue this far and now it is hurting the one person he truly cared about but can no longer keep denying the feeling of dullness in the relationship.

"I am sorry Arthur...but it's time for us to be just friends. Don't get me wrong, I still love you and I don't want to be apart of you but I have to tell you. The bond between us has been growing weak and even if we try patching things up they don't seem to be the same."

Nodding his head, Arthur knew what he was talking about and it hurt that it was true. They could no longer be the same as they used to be.

Despite that both of them tried working things out, they were no longer the same and the feeling was slowly fading away. But they kept denying it.

Covering his mouth, Arthur tried holding back a scream that seemed to be building up in his chest but he couldn't let it come out. He didn't want to make Alfred feel more broken then what he was already feeling. Standing up he tried to surpass his broken voice.

"Then it's time to say goodbye and just be friends, right Alfred?" Arthur said laughing sadly. As if the situation was nothing then just a normal one they had back then.

Letting out a shaggy breath, Alfred tried laughing. "Yeah, it seems like it."

The silence then came back, heavy and painful for both men in the room.

**xxx**

_It was the middle of the second term and a new student was being transfer to the school. Everybody was excited but a certain teen. He was to busy helping out the seniors who where about to graduate even though he still was only a sophomore. But Arthur Kirkland was the prefect student that every teacher love and the most admired guy from the girls and some guys. But he really didn't care nor was he expecting to show the new student around the school. That was until the teacher called him out. _

_"Arthur, would you please show Mr. Jones around the school and help him get accumulated with his classes?" _

_Nodding his head, he agreed to help, even though he wish he hadn't._

_"Hi, I am Alfred F. Jones and I am the American Hero!" The blue eyed blond teen announced as he bit into a hamburger he hadn't finished yet._

_Disgusted by the American manners, Arthur rolled his eyes and began his tour to the new student and grew to hate him that very day._

_**x**  
_

_It had been a month since the American 'Hero' had transfer to school and had become very popular among the student but not so much for the teachers. _

_Except for one person._

_Arthur sat down on the bench, tired from the testing and tired from organizing the school festival but he had to do it or who else? Well probably the German teen but he was still a bit to young to be leading the whole Student Council. _

_So Arthur had to work harder then usual but his time for rest had come. _

_Sitting under the trees on a bench where the wind was blowing peacefully. He couldn't think of anything better then the relaxation he was having at the moment. But it was all ruin when Alfred had once more come back to bug him. _

_It had been this way since he started the school. Yes, he was a year younger, but he came back to look for the Brit. _

_"There you are Iggy!" Alfred called out, yelling the nickname he had created for him._

_Groaning at the voice, Arthur muttered to himself, "And here I thought I would have some bloody peace and quiet."_

_Looking at the in coming American teen that was holding a white bag._

_Wondering what Alfred was up to this time, he stared at the teen. "What is that you want?" Smiling sheepishly, Alfred hoped that he didn't get rejected once more. He wanted to get closer to the student in front of him. But he wasn't going to be giving up any time soon. _

_"I was wondering if you would like to eat lunch with me?" He asked, smiling more. Hoping for yes and not a no._

_Even though Arthur wanted time to himself and he wanted to say no to Alfred, he was indeed hungry and he couldn't deny that he wouldn't mind being around the loud American so he agreed._

_"I might regret this later, but yes, I would like to have lunch with you." _

_Smiling big, Alfred smiled and jumped. "Woo-Hoo!"_

_Sitting next to Arthur, he then began taking out the items in the bag._

___**x**_

_As days became weeks and weeks into months. _

_Alfred and Arthur slowly started becoming close and hung out when it was possible. They would always bee seen having lunch together during school days and when not in school they would hang out in public. Even though it wasn't an everyday thing. Both of the teens didn't mind being around each other, but Arthur Kirkland wouldn't admit that out loud. _

_Even though they became friends, they would always end up arguing about something stupid and hate each other, but they could never truly hate each other. By the end of the day, the would apologize and go on about. _

_But it came to one point that, Alfred became blind with anger that he lash out on Arthur and brought out the past that the teen had no desire remembering. But Alfred was to out of it to realize what he had said and Arthur became hurt that he soon lashed out on him as well. Even though Arthur didn't mind having Alfred around. he felt happy being able to hang out with him. But the problem was that Alfred would be to involve in one thing or himself to ever realize what he was doing. And from time to time it brought pain to the British teen. But Alfred was too stubborn and with Arthur being strict and always having trouble in accepting Alfred's personality._

_But what could he do? He was just being himself, the person that didn't realize sooner that he had hurt the one person he was caring for and had fallen in love. But his anger got to him. He was scared, worried, and jealous of Arthur. _

_He could leave him anytime he wanted...but he was afraid of that happening so he would always covered it up with the silly arguments. _

_But he knew he had gone out of line when he mention the past. And he regretted the moment it left his lips. _

_Walking to the British teen house, he knocked on the door. Hoping to be answered and not ignored._

_Opening the door, Arthur glared at Alfred as he open the door, he heard him sigh. _

_"I came here to apologize for my rude behavior and for lashing out on you. I know I shouldn't have brought my anger on you nor should have I brought up your past. I know that I hurt you and I wish I didn't. I regret speaking to you in a harsh tone so I am sorry Arthur. I am sorry that I exploded on you. was just scared. Scared and worry but I was also so damn jealous. Jealous that you can be with someone other then me. Scared and worry that you would leave me. And I hate it. That is why I argue with you a lot. I love you Arthur. And I mean every word." Alfred said, emotion filled every word he spoke. Looking straight at Arthur's emerald eyes that he became attached to. _

_Shock at the apology and as well confession. Arthur really wasn't expecting to be confessed but he was expecting Alfred coming to apologize seeing that was how they usually made up. But today was different. _

_And he was happy that he wasn't the only one that stared to grow feeling towards him. And he was glad that his love was able to be accepted. Hugging Alfred, Arthur tried to hold him as tight as possible. Letting tears of joy fall. _

_"I accept your apology. I forgive you Alfred. And I am sorry, but I won't leave your side. Not now, knowing that I love you too much to do that." Arthur muttered as he felt Alfred relax. Smiling happily, Alfred hugged back the one person so dear to him. _

_"Thank you." _

_**xxx**_

"Then I will be going. Goodbye Alfred...it truly was amazing being with you. I will always treasure you my dear beloved."

Arthur spoke, breaking the deadly silence that had settled.

"Yeah, so will I." Alfred muttered.

Walking away, Arthur bit his bottom lip as he walked away.

His heart falling apart and what seemed the last conversation they would have for a long time.

_"Goodbye, my sweetheart, it's over. We have to leave without turning back...it's all over but I will always remember our time together Iggy. I will always remember your smile and those emerald eyes of yours."_ Alfred whispered as he lean forward and let out a small cry as he heard his door close.

**x**

****As Arthur closed the door, he couldn't hold the sob any longer. Letting the tears fall, he could still hear the words repeat in his head.

His heart was pound so loud and so heavy. He was breaking once more.

No longer being able to stand the pain, he ran away. Away from the one place he may not be coming back for a long time.

Hearing the words repeat over and over, Arthur just ran.

**_"It's time to say goodbye and just be friends"_**

**_XXX_**

**_The End_**

**__This is the third time I have to retype this, but I am glad I just finished and now able to publish. **

**So please do not kill me with his short and small one-shot that I do not plan on reading it again...well maybe...but it is too sad for me. It was sad enough that I had to write it three times and it made me cry. **

**But please don't kill me. Blame the song and video I was listening to that inspire me to write this. And here is the link so you can see why I even wrote this in the first place!**

** watch?v=v3LUuBB-DYk**

**Anyways, **

**I do not own anything of this piece. I do not own the video, nor the music nor the anime!**

**I just made it out of entertainment and inspirations. SO please tell me what you think...and no killing me... ^^**

**So byes**

**p.s.**

**Sorry for my poor spelling and misplace grammar. I am writing this at 1 am and I have not slept for two days now. So I am surprise this manage to come out alright in my view. Well that is it. Well bye bye :) **


End file.
